


The Face of the Fight

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/F, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Wrestlers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: The whole stadium roared in excitement, enjoying the show.It was the fight of the decade! The brave, beloved She-Ra against the mean yet adored Catra. The nicest against the meanest, and it was a tie!“‘She-Ra’, what kind of name is that? Sounds like a stupid cartoon character!”“Look who’s talking! A cat-like fighter named ‘Catra’, really creative!”INKTOBER Day 1Prompt: Ring





	The Face of the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new Inktober! I hope I'll manage to do better than last year. I also tried to make the "Inktober 2019" series, it's the first time and I hope it won't backfire xD 
> 
> Enjoy!

The whole stadium roared in excitement, enjoying the show.

It was the fight of the decade! The brave, beloved She-Ra against the mean yet adored Catra. The nicest against the meanest, and it was a tie!

The fans yelled and screamed at the women in the ring, impatient to find out who will come out as the winner. Someone out of hype alone and others to know if they bet their money on the right fighter.

The two wrestlers stared at each other with mirroring grins, walking a circle without ever stopping eye contact, turning for a moment their physical match into a battle of insults instead. 

“‘She-Ra’, what kind of name is that? Sounds like a stupid cartoon character!”

“Look who’s talking! A cat-like fighter named ‘Catra’, really creative!”

The two kept teasing each other some more before getting back to business.

After the umpteenth teasing line, She-Ra went full offensive again, but Catra showed how her felinity wasn’t only for looks. She easily dodged the incoming attacks, when she found an opening she went for it, grabbing her opponent from behind. She securely closed her arms over her waist and everyone stayed with bathed breath, until it happened.

“Incredible ladies and gentlemen!” the speaker yelled “Despite her size, she made it! Catra just made a perfect German Suplex over She-Ra, who is now confused after hitting her head to the ground!”

Catra, perfectly in line with her character, walked aside to stand over the top turnbuckle. She cheered all cocky to the audience, bathing in that loving hate she was receiving.

After more waves and blowing kisses, she got ready to hit the still confused She-Ra from above.

Showing off her skills and agility, Catra jumped high to land over She-Ra with a perfectly executed frog splash! (Ironic when she was technically a cat, but who cared?)

It was indeed perfect from any point of view, but there was something Catra underestimated: She-Ra’s mass. So, her perfect landing turned out to have more or less the same effect of a feather falling from the sky.

The Face of the match grinned, gripping on her opponent with her strong bulky arms and flipping position and outcome of the match, pinning the Heel to the ground.

The public roared once again. Catra struggled to try and wriggle out of the grip. She almost made it out, when the referee came to the end of the countdown, marking her defeat.

She-Ra got up, brought her fists to the air and celebrated her victory with the cheering crowd. The she bent down to offer Catra a hand to help her up. The Heel reluctantly accepted.

“Nice match.” She-Ra said, in all her goodness.

Catra huffed “You just got lucky.” Then turned around and went away adding nothing more in perfect Heel style.

She headed to the changing room while the Face enjoyed her triumph at the center of the ring for a little while longer.

***

It was later in the night. The stadium was silent and empty, and Catra was waiting to get paid.

“How long is he taking? I want to go home.”

The sound of an opening door resounds over the room and Catra turned around to see her enemy approaching her. “Waiting for Jackson too?”

“Yeah.”

“I swear to God, that guy’s always late!” the blonde complained, a little over the top, making Catra laugh. “It was fun to fight with you by the way.” She added with a smile.

“Yeah, me too. Playing the bad guy against such a natural cartoon hero was fun, _She-Ra._” She mocked.

“At least I didn’t name myself over a pet.” she teased back “By the way, my name’s Adora. What about you?”

“Catra.”

“…what?”

“My real name is Catra. I don’t change it for matches.”

Adora looked at her, wondering if the woman was just fucking with her, but it was clear in her heterochromatic eyes that she was telling the truth. Then she passionately desired to bury herself in the ground with all her embarrassment.

She just mocked her real name!

“Relax” Catra laughed at her discomfort “my parents gave me a stupid name, so why not use it?”

Adora stayed silent, then Jackson finally arrived and retributions were given. She was still speechless when Catra waved goodbye. “So, until next time. _Adora_.”

Something in the way she said her name made her shiver and before Catra could get away, Adora sprinted to her “Wait! I… I’m sorry for before.”

“It’s okay, everybody reacts like that. Actually, no, your face was particularly funny.” She laughed again.

“No, it’s not okay and I’d like to make it up to you.” She insisted “How about we go drinking a beer or something together? My treat!”

“Wow, it’s not just your character then. You really are like that.” Catra teased again, making Adora blush “…deal. Wanna go right now?”

“Really? I mean, sure!”

Catra held the door for her, half serious and half jokingly “Lead the way then.”

Maybe having to wait for her payment a little while longer wasn’t such a bad thing, Catra thought.

She gained a free beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading, to my wonderful Editor/Beta-Reader for getting on board and fully support me with this Inktober, and special thanks to my friend [Nick](https://twitter.com/InseriousNick) for sharing his wrestling knowledge with me so I could write something somewhat realistic! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> See you next time, bye!


End file.
